


Sinless: 21st Century Saints and Sinners

by Swervin



Category: Starless: Nymphomaniac's Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Gore, Turning a hentai plot into seinen trash cause they have had it too good for too long, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swervin/pseuds/Swervin
Summary: The Mamiya family has been at the top of the hidden world of the ultra-rich. For years they have been host to let the super privileged perform some of the most depraved acts imaginable, all in the name of profits and pleasure. But one cannot sin forever, as the world works to bring about some form of justice, regardless of where or whom it comes from.





	Sinless: 21st Century Saints and Sinners

With a deafening crack, the tree’s mighty trunk snapped like a twig, sending splinters and timbers across the forest and into the mighty beast's back, piercing the leathery, mangled flesh. The wretched beast let out a roar of pain from not just the shattered spine, but the current gouging of its own underside. Bone broke and scale chipped as a ferocious devil dug into the monster’s chest cavity, ripping away at the organs, and sending blood flying to splatter across the many other tree trunks. Unable to cry, yet still clinging to life the beast kicks its hind legs in a vain effort to scare the devil tearing away at its flesh with tooth and nail, begging for it is short yet agonizing life to end in order to escape this suffering.

“For something so small, she sure does pack quite the punch, don’t you?” A human voice called out over the violent mauling and growls emanating from inside the now hollow monster. The beast looks, desperate to see if this is the one that will grant it mercy to find a human, the same human that I had been chased by, now standing above it. Yet its focus was not on it, rather, the hollow of its lower half that was now near separated. Reaching down to the gory mess, the human pulled back his arm to now hold up the savage abomination that had torn it asunder in the form of a small, human child. Ragged clothes, little more than a patched-together dress of mismatching cloth that covered it from torso to thigh, with a wild mane of uncontrolled fire in the form of hair, both of which were soaked in its blood to the point the color of its flesh was indistinguishable, was held aloft by that same patchwork’s scruff by the larger human. “Alright, you had enough, the thing’s dead already.”

The feral child fought against his grip to return to its feast that was cut short. It swung and growled nonsensical, angry whales as it clawed at the man's gauntleted arm. Frustrated, she attempted to bite the hand that held it, much to the man’s frustration. “AHHHH! Tara! What did I say about the biting!” he yelled, now almost wrestling with the small girl to calm it down. Still, the beast prayed that the human would see that it yet still lives and end its suffering, lest it continues for hours, or even days after. Its prayers were left unanswered though, as the human turned to leave, still fighting with the girl as it walked away into the forest, the creature’s body left to rot while still living.

“God jus-…will you calm-…quit struggle-… look you either stop this right now or I’m putting you back in the cage when we get home!” Immediately, the girl quieted down, now fearful of this cage. “There. Now, if I let you down, will you behave yourself?” Tara added. She was then promptly dropped, now walking alongside the man on a mix of all fours and on her own feet. The two walked in silence for a while, the man slowly getting tenser and tenser as he went on. “Uh, hang on a sec.” He reached into the pocket of his heavy-duty pants and fished out for something, proceeding to pull out a half torn, half-burnt piece of parchment. “Oh…well shit.”

The girl looked up in confusion, tilting her head. “Looks like we're lost, girl. Think you can sniff us a way out of here?” The girl then perked up, nodding in confirmation as she turned and smelled the air. A moment passed as she snapped her head into a certain direction and began to walk towards it, a confused expression upon her face. “You got something?” He asked, all he got was a bark in return as he followed behind her. So, the silence descended again, the two following the scent trail in hopes to find something to help them find their way. Passing by tree after same looking tree, the two had eventually come upon a road. “Well, we found civilization at least. Which way now Tara?” She then sniffed the air, before going left down the paved road with the man behind him.

“Now I know for a fact that’s not supposed to be here.” The two stood in front of a massive mansion’s long gated driveway. “Let’s see if anyone’s home.” Not seeing an intercom, the man proceeded to jump the fence, Tara soon following. Strolling up the driveway without a care, he proceeded to the manor’s huge doors. “No security, no cameras, no alarms. So, either the owner is fucking stupid, or…” the man’s face morphed into a sneering, malicious grin of sharp teeth and greedy desire. “…this place is abandoned!” He turned to the wild girl next to him. “Seems we got ourselves a payday girl! How are you say to a full course meal of whatever’s in here eh? Probably got some good cuts o’ meat all ready for ya!” The girl stated yipping in excitement, her hunger clear as day as she began to try to fruitlessly open the door. The man too tried, only to find it locked. A roll of the eyes and a busted door handle later, the two entered the mansion to an empty foyer. “Alright girl, let's go find that kitchen!”

As Tara was off raiding the pantry in every sense of the term, the man had decided to explore this seemingly abandoned yet pristine building. “This doesn’t make any sense; the rooms seem to be people living here…” he let his thought trail off as he continued down the hall. Turning back, he returned to the foyer to find the one place he has not checked, the two large double doors beneath the dual staircase. From the very moment he arrived he felt that room was off. No, not just off, dangerous. Slowly approaching the doors, he went to open it when he was stopped by the sound of intense moans and grunts from behind the mahogany. “So that’s where they are.” He remarked. Airing on the side of caution, he opened the door just a crack to peer inside.

He swiftly closed it, a look of resignation and disappointment upon his face. “Of all the things we could have-…no matter.” He sighed. Still, a mere orgy would not be enough to have this aura, something else must be up. A sudden nudge against his leg broke him out of his thoughts to find Tara growling at the door behind his legs. “Must be truly serious then. Well, seems there’s no backing out now.” Steeling his resolve, he stepped back to kick the door open, might as well go in with a bang.

‘Everything has gone exactly as planned.’ Marie Mamiya stood over the Carnal Banquet before her, a twisted pride filling her at the debauchery before her. It was a yearly event, but the amount of planning, schemes, ‘training’ and manipulating the acts to get this day to work. The participants, CEOs, billionaires, old money snobs, hell a few members of royalty, and some crime family bosses and their lackeys. All who paid ridiculous, near maddening amounts of money just to indulge in their sickest fantasies for a day, from women half their age to her daughter Marika’s friends getting together. Some of the more ‘exotic’ acts were, unfortunately, canceled for this year due to her animal provider had pulled out last minute. Unfortunate, but she is faced worse things. Still, her guests were happy, her pockets were lined and the help she hired was close, so terribly close to breaking. All that was left was the auction. The biggest moneymaker of the evening. Truly, nothing could stop her now.

The bang of the ballroom doors spoke otherwise. The near entire room snapped their attention to the noise to find a figure with his leg extended, most obviously having kicked in the door due to it hanging off its hinges. The figure itself was a man, tall and tan-skinned while wearing some sort of cloak that only covered his upper body, leaving his muscular, tattooed arms exposed and a sleeveless undershirt beneath the half-cloak. His legs were covered in a pair of dusty work pants and boots, with his shins wrapped in a cloth wrapping. His head was uncovered to show a slightly gaunt, lightly scarred face with short, black hair. He also had a companion with him, a small child with dark skin and fiery orange hair dressed in little more than an oversized burlap sack.

The ballroom stood in shock, all festivities coming to a full stop at the sheer gall of these apparent interlopers. They themselves looked back, the man looking as if he were to say something, but the only words that left his mouth were, “…dammit, hold on, I had something for this.” In a frustrated tone.

The initial shock had worn off, now all Marie Mamiya felt was indignant wrath. How dare this, this…this mongrel enters her home and disturb her festivities. “Who do you think you are?! Who are you?! How did you get into my home?!” She yelled her anger more than apparent. Giving a devil may care smirk, the man replied, “Well, we just moved into the neighborhood and wanted to meet the locals all that jazz.” The girl at her feet simply growled like a dog in the room.

‘This is going splendid already.’ He sarcastically thought. “If you want a name, call me…uh…Asmooooooo…Asmo, Asmo Deus.” He mentally slapped himself for that, even Tara was giving him a ‘really’ look at the stupidity of his “name”. But some of the patrons, mainly the fat, old men, all seemed to tense up. The raid haired woman on the stage, however, did not look pleased, nor notice her guest’s reactions. “You expect me to believe an insultingly idiotic lie like that?” “Well, it is my name so you can choose to believe it or not.” His reply only seemed to infuriate her further. “But in any case, we were just leaving-“ He was interrupted, “Oh no you aren’t.” Marie began to walk down the steps of the stage. “You break into my home, interrupt my banquet, insult me to my face, and have the gall to think you can just walk away without punishment?!” She got into Asmo’s face, despite her being almost dwarfed by his stature. Tara stood on all fours, her growls only intensified, ignored as they were. Unintimidated, Asmo replied, “Look, I get the indignation, but I can see I’m really disturbing your guest so…” He spared a glance at one of the old men in the room, focusing his attention on him. The fat bastard’s face, once filled with trepidation, was now filled with terror, and recognition. Asmo’s face broke into a feral grin, his own recognition obvious in his eyes.

“NO! YOU CAN’T SEND ME BACK!” In an instant, Asmo and Marie’s forms were shrouded in the shadow of the old man, if it that was what it truly was. In its place was a demonic beast in a mix of lizard head and scales across its now overly muscular body and porcupine scales running down is back and arms. Its great maw stood gaping over the two’s heads; Marie’s mind hadn’t even processed what she was seeing.

**_CRA-SQUELCH_ **

****

The maw never closed, as the sickening sound of broken bone and tearing meat rumbled in the ballroom. The entire patronage stood in shock, the maids and Marie’s daughters stood in horror as the body crashed near them, now headless and pouring inky black blood out of the stump of its neck. Now crawling on the stage, facing two hidden servants with looks of absolute terror on their faces was Tara. Turning around, in her own incredibly distended maw, now full of razor-sharp, finger long fangs with the demon’s still-living head between them, an eye gouged out and its mouth babbling a silent plea. The mouth squeezed shut, crushing the head before swallowing the viscera. Tara’s face was left in its gluttonous visage, her lips gone, and gums exposed, her fangs less a jaw and more a mess of mixed length fangs jutting in and out of her mouth. Her eyes a blank white of hunger.

The ballroom exploded in chaos, many of the former patrons morphing into more inhuman forms, none two were alike. A seemingly female looking one with a mix of snakes in a lion’s mane-like hair leaped at the stunned Marie and the indifferent Asmo. She screamed and ducked praying for the first time in her life. It passed by the two, bisected at the waist and drenching the two in its ichor. Marie looked up to find the intruder standing above her, in his right hand was a handle attached to a long, horrid looking chain placed with spikes and blades, coated in the black blood of the monster. “Dammit…I just wanted to get the kill, steak some food, and go home, not this. This really pisses me off.” He looked behind him to the now cowering Mamiya matriarch. “Either get out of here or die.” He spat at her before jumping into the fray, his horrid chain tearing through the demons like a scythe through wheat.

Marie kneeled, frozen in abject terror at the gore around her. Her mind was barely able to process the horror around her as the dark ichor splashed onto her again. One moment, she was about to punish this mongrel who dared to disturb her greatest moment, the next, all of her guests turned into monsters and were being slaughtered by the dozen in a nightmare made a reality. The banquet she and her daughters… wait…her daughters! Finally breaking out of her shock, she made a scan around the room to find her daughters, along with the two maids Sachie and Yuuna, hiding behind the stage with the mother and son pair Mikako and Makoto. Getting up, she ran to the stage, occasionally ducking to avoid a chunk of meat being flung at her head. She clambered up onto the stage and immediately ducked behind the curtain where everyone else hid. “Mother!” Marisa, her blonde daughter immediately lunged into her, enveloping her in a desperate hug, her current state of undress be damned. “What is-, I don’t-…what is happening?!” She began t babble out behind tears of fear and confusion. She looked at the state of what she believed to be the only humans left in the house. Yuuna and Makoto were both cowering, desperately trying to block the horrid sounds out in the ballroom, though only Makoto was currently being comforted by his mother. Sachie was passed out, a puddle of white vomit near her, her mind totally unable to handle the situation. Marika had just as well hugged her, currently wracking with sobs and tears, burying her face in hopes of this nightmare end.

All Marie could do was hug her family close, no words of comfort to form. So, there they sat, the screams of monsters and the occasional spatter of blood landing on the visible part of the stage. Until finally, the noises stopped, and silence descended onto the ballroom. Ironically, this was also when Sachie began to come too. “What…what is-…” She was interrupted by a loud, wet _thump_ on the main stage, where the upper half of a pig-human hybrid landed, is lower half from its stomach missing, along with its arm. However, it seems death had not yet taken it, as it reached its only arm left towards the humans, “Please, please, help me…! Please! Plea-!” the distorted, pitiful begging was interrupted as Tara landed upon its back, her transformed mouth biting into the creatures head, and quickly and gorily began to devour the body in horrid mouthful by mouthful, tearing the torso apart as it screamed in its wretched agony before its throat was torn out.

The entire time, the Mamiya and the servants were left to scream in horror at the disgusting act. Mikako hugged her son closer to her, while Marie tried to shield them from the blood. Even after the noises stopped no one dared to look up in fear of what they would gaze at. “Oi. It over. You can open look now.” Asmo’s disinterested voice cut through the silence. Mustering up the courage to look, Marie looked to find the body gone, all that was left was Tara coated in the inky blood and the large puddle left on the stage. The girl herself had lost her demonic visage and returned to her normal, if not feral looking face.

Asmo squatted down to Marie’s level, now face to face. “I don’t think I need to explain what happened, do I? Hell, if anything, you should know more than I do.” He looked patronizingly at the matriarch. “What, what do you mean? What are you-?” “Do not. Play. Dumb with me. No one accidentally consorts with escaped demons on this level and has just stumbled into it. Now, tell me, what have you been doing here?” His tone grew more and more heated, his patience wearing thin. “I’m telling you! I…I don’t know!” Marie desperately replied. He stared at her for a while, scanning her in a way that, for the first time in her life, she was uncomfortable with. With a resigned snort, “Well, seems we're doing this the hard way.”

His hand then shot out and grabbed Marie’s face, his large hand nearly encompassing her entire head in a vice grip. Her children screamed, Marisa was knocked back by the sudden move while Marika clung to her mother’s now dangling form. Mariko once again hid her son in her bosom, now believing that their deaths were upon them. Yuuna was practically insensate, her mind refusing to believe the events corresponding. Sachie, however, was the only one to perk up at this development. Asmo began to mutter something under his breath, and a pained look came upon his face. He ceased his muttering, then made a star motion over Marie’s chest. He then dropped her, where she began to convulse on the floor. Her two daughters panicking over her spasming form. “You…what have you done to her?!” Marisa yelled. Asmo remained quiet, his eyes only ever resting on Marie.

After a minute, the convulsions stopped, and Marie lied still. Then, her eyes opened, but rather than the normal amber color, they were a dark, pure black pit. She rose slowly, not even acknowledging anyone but Asmo. She walked towards him; her gait sensual yet clearly angry. “You have a lot of nerve interfering here Asmodeus.” Her voice was, wrong to everyone there. It sounded like two voices layered on top of one another. “You leave the Goetia, then you hunt us down, steal a damned soul away from their torment, and now, you disturb my rightfully claimed deal. Your arrogance knows no bounds.” It places Marie’s hands on her hips “You have no business here, leave.” “On the contrary, I can say that I don’t care, and I can just kill you here and let Tara here eat what’s left.” His tone was dangerous, but the possessed Marie noted a hint of uncertainty as if he were trying to intimidate rather than convince. “Hm, you forget Asmodeus, you agreed millennia ago that the deal we make is sacrosanct, not even you can interfere.” She threatened. “Well, I changed my mind.”

The uncertainty was still there, hook. “Tell me then, what reason do you have for being here, let alone outside of Hell?” She began to pace around him, her eyes never leaving his form. “As I told her, I felt a disturbance here and wanted to investigate, after taking some of the food for Tara.” Line. “Hahaha, an interesting notion. It's not like you to go investigate every little thing. If I remember you even ordered me to come here.”

“Again, I changed my mind, orders have changed.” Another bold lie. Sinker. Now to pull out the stops. “Alright then, tell me, to whom did you order to possess this woman?” Her tone was now fully mocking, seeing through his deceit. “What?” Asmo responds. “You heard me, who am I?” The tension was thick in the air. The humans, a once merely confused, was again terrified at the exchange. Tara was growling again, her face in the beginnings of morphing. As for Asmo, his whole body was tense, a stark contrast to the brutally confident disposition he had before. All those present waited, dreading for what was to start. Slowly, Asmo reached for his chain on his belt…

With a crash, the doors to the ballroom were once again flung open, flying off the hinges. One landed near the stage, breaking the possessed and interloper out of their standoff to focus on the intrusion. “Marie’s” body tensed herself at the development, while Asmo’s fell into a resigned slouch, Tara as well. The rest present was left in awe at the new figure at the doorway. Standing both tall and proud, he walked with an ethereal stride. His steps making almost no noise, yet somehow broke the silence with a booming presence. The blood that had soaked the floor never touched the leather of his shoes. No, it was as if it was retreating from his path if the sudden corridor of the clean floor was any indication. His eyes were pressed upon the group, even though his lids were closed. Flowing locks fell behind his ears, immaculately straight and perfectly combed to frame his angular, perhaps even beautiful face, and while hidden under a pure black cassock and overcoat, those present could tell his body too was perfectly sculpted, putting the golden crucifix hung around his neck all the more prominent. It was as if God had personally designed this being to be a magnum opus of beauty and strength placed in a human body.

Behind him were three figures, one standing in the doorway, horror, and fear written across his average-looking face. The other two looked at the gory mess of the ballroom before hiding behind the walls, the sounds of dry heaving reverberating in the mostly silent room “YUKITO!” Yuuna yelled, breaking free from her despair and sprinting past everyone to dive into his embrace. “Yuuna! What, what happened?! Are you ok?!” Yukito held the girl close, embracing her through her body wracking sobs. She could not answer, too busy holding onto the man, as if he were the only real thing in a nightmare.

Coming to a stop at the stage, the saintly figure spoke to the two in conflict. “I see things have not gone according to my plan, you have a lot of explaining to do.” His eyes were closed, and he wasn’t even turning his head towards them, but his voice made near everyone in the room feel heavy. “Defying orders, breaking, wanton disregard for higher power, your penance will be severe.” Chastising Asmo, someone who had just murdered an entire room of monsters, the near-perfect man-made Asmo looks like a child who had just drawn on the wall with a crayon. He then gestured behind him, almost as if he were telling him to heel. Slumping his shoulders, Asmo groaned and obeyed, Tara, following behind, but not before climbing atop his broad shoulders.

The man turned back to the rest of the group on stage, most of who stared with incredulity, and then the possessed Marie who was wracked with anxiety, her eyes darting around, looking for any possible escape. That was when he opened his left eye. A pure golden orb of reflective light, and incredible inspection. All who fell under its gaze had felt more than merely looked upon, it was as if they were being judged. That their lives, their sins, all of their vices and virtues were laid bare before this judgmental gaze. Then his other eye opened, this one a deep, opulent blue, and the level of inspection had only grown more intense. This looked naught upon the past or present, but as if it were looking to see what they will do. What they were meant to do.

His eyes closed again, and the feeling faded away. “I see, so that’s Your plan for…” The man muttered under his breath. “You all shall come with me. The sin of this place is palpable, and the horrors you have witnessed shall not come to light.” He spoke, his voice hard and commanding now. “I am Saint Nethanial Zachariah, and you all are now under my authority.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I may come back to this. First fic and all that, been stewing in my head for a while so I figured I may as well get it out.


End file.
